1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an attachment for golf clubs and more particularly an alignment device mounted in accurate relationship to a golf ball putter head with the alignment device including a reflective mirror having a horizontal and vertical indicating line thereon oriented in precise relationship to the physical characteristics of the putter head to enable a golfer to assume a proper putting stance in order to improve the putting skills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of providing a mirror attachment to putters in order to provide a sight line from the eyes of a golfer to the mirror surface, the golf ball and the desired path of movement of the golf ball is generally well known in the prior patents listed below:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,556,062--Oct. 6, 1925; 2,463,798--Mar. 8, 1949; 3,273,891--Sept. 20, 1966; 3,507,500--Apr. 21, 1970.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 198,459--June 16, 1964; Des. 245,438--Aug. 16, 1977; Des. 245,439--Aug. 16, 1977.